A Little Game Of Truth or Dare
by SexciTibby77
Summary: Draco demands that Hermione entertain him in his drunken stupor one night and they play a little game that causes all kinds of trouble and hilarity. Rated M for language, no sex, sorry guys. Still worth reading. Review please. I loves em.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely own the plot of this story. Enjoy.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_What the hell is that?_

BANG! BANG!

_It's two in the morning._

BANG!

"Granger!"

_Was that Malfoy? _

"GRANGER!"

Hermione tossed the pillow she was using as ear plugs aside and jumped out of the bed, fuming. Storming over to the door, she grabbed her black nightgown and slipped it over her pajamas. She ripped the door open and peered into the eyes of what appeared to be a very intoxicated Draco Malfoy. He'd obviously been partying with the Slytherins.

"What could you possibly want at two in the morning?!" She screeched, accenting every word to be clear he got the message; she was not happy to have been woken.

"I'm bored."

Hermione stared him down.

He began to nervously stare at his feet, and the walls and the door knob…pretty much anything but Hermione's face.

"You're…bored?" She seethed.

"I like your nightgown. Black suits you." He said sincerely, staring at the hem of the satin material. He made a wave motion with his hand. "Flooows very nicely.

Hermione smacked him across the head.

"I'm going back to sleep." She said, proceeding to shut the door. It stopped. His foot was blocking it.

"Ah come on Granger. You're no fun and I'm really bored. I have fire whiskey and we can like play a game or something." He whined. She hated whining. Especially at two in the morning.

"Why should I play a game with you?" She argued back, daring him to have an answer for that.

"Because you have a rather large stick up your arse and I have a feeling life would be a whole lot easier if you didn't." he replied smugly.

She had to applaud his honesty on that one. Perhaps she should keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble.

"You had better keep your hands to yourself." She said, staring him full on, and he made a cross over his heart. With a firm nod, she turned and went back into her room to change into something more suitable.

Ten minutes later when she emerged from her quarters, Malfoy was sat down at the table in the common room with a fire going in the fire place. The half empty bottle of fire whiskey was placed in the center.

All she had done was throw her hair up in a ponytail and pull some jeans on. She was wearing a tight fitting muggle band shirt; depicting a band she liked named "Tool" that she had worn to bed. He was dressed very much the same; jeans and a black wife beater.

"Bout bleeding time." He sneered and she sat down beside him.

"If you're going to be rude, I'll simply leave." She replied, staring at the fire.

"Oh shhhh and pick a game." He simply said and she smiled at how vulgar yet intriguing he could be.

"Truth or Dare, Malfoy?" She asked. He gave her the strangest look.

"Isn't that like a first year game?" He answered with a sneer on his face.

"Just answer the question."

"Well if we're gunna play Truth or Dare then we're gunna have to take some veritaserum to ensure truthfulness." He conjured a small vial of clear liquid and took a swig and then proceeded to hand the vial to Hermione. She swallowed the liquid and cringed coughing out "Answer the question."

"Dare." He responded with a smug look on his face as if he'd already won something.

"I dare you to wear your hair in a ponytail for the rest of the night, and I get to do it for you." She said, smiling and pulling the hair tie from her own hair, her brown curls falling gracefully down by her neck. Draco groaned. She gave him a look and he merely licked his lips.

"No foul play Malfoy." She said with a deadly serious look on her face. She walked up behind him and started to pull his blonde locks back into a messy but high ponytail. His hair was extremely soft for a guy. She couldn't resist running her fingers through it a few times.

"Having fun up there, Granger?" He asked and smirked. She dropped her hands and admired her handiwork. He looked quite stylish with a ponytail. "Truth or Dare, Granger?" He asked. She frowned but replied with 'Truth.'

"Ever the risky one ain't cha?" He smirked. "Alright, there is a rumor going around about you." She looked appalled. "Since no one has ever seen you date anyone, they all seem to think you must be a lesbian. Is that true?"

"Well have they ever seen me date any girls either?" She asked back. He frowned at that and shook his head. "I'm not a lesbian Malfoy."

"Well that's good to know. Now Weaselby has a chance." He responded and took a swig from the bottle, handing it to Hermione.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked, ignoring his comment. She wiped the lip of the bottle and downed a small amount of the bitter liquid. It burned traveling down her throat and she had to fight the urge to cough.

"Truth." He responded.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked innocently.

"That's your question! That is so completely and utterly boring." He said, appalled. He tried to stand up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, genuinely confused by his actions.

"I'm going to get more alcohol, by the way this game is going, I think I'm going to need it." He said, stumbling up to his room. "GREEN!"

She laughed at that. Several minutes later, he came stumbling back down the stairs clutching a full bottle of fire whiskey to his chest. He plodded over to where Hermione was sitting and gracefully flopped down next to her. Only Malfoy could make being trashed graceful.

"Truth or Dare, my dear?" He said, taking the top off of his full bottle and taking a hearty mouthful. She smirked at him and took a swig from her own bottle.

"Truth." She answered. He cringed. "What?"

"You are just so incredibly boring. Fine, do you have a crush on either Weaselby or Speccy Git?" He asked. Hermione snorted a laugh at the term 'Speccy Git.' and took another swig from the bottle.

"No way in hell. Truth or Dare, ferret?" he clutched a hand to his heart in fake pain.

"You hurt me so with your insults, Granger. Dare." He replied.

She gave an evil grin and pondered for a second, downing some more of the vile substance in her hand. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol now. It was no secret that wizard liquor was a tad stronger than muggle alcohol.

"You have to trade pants with me." She giggled.

"Has it ever occurred to you that my arse is never going to fit in those tiny things you call pants?" He asked, starring at the tight fitting jeans she was currently wearing.

"Not only do I not think about you wearing my pants on a daily basis but I also don't care. You have to do it." He smirked at her. _Uh oh._

"Well, alright Granger, but you have to take them off in here, not in another room." He said, unbuttoning his own pants and shimmying them down his thighs. She cringed. She began to remove her jeans, revealing black and pink stripped underwear. He whistled and she shot him a glare. He handed her his pants kindly and she threw hers in his face. "Hey, this was _your_ idea." She pulled his pants up and was surprised at how well they fit.

"Hey, you have a tiny butt, these fit great." She said, smiling and looking down, brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Speak for yourself." He responded. Hermione swallowed some whiskey and looked up at him, almost spitting the liquid onto the floor. She had to hold back the flood of laughter about to spew forth from her lips. The poor boy just barely buttoned them up and she could tell they were cutting off circulation to certain areas. She giggled a bit and transfigured then a tad bigger for the kid.

"Better?" She asked him.

"Much." She started laughing again. "What?"

"Those pants make your butt look great." She said between fits of laughter. He bent back and looked at his butt.

"You're right. I don't look half bad." He said, slurring his words slightly. "Wanna spank me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She stopped laughing.

"Sit, you perverted man." He followed her order and swallowed some more whiskey. His bottle was almost half empty now and Hermione was running low.

"Truth or Dare, Her-my-oh-knee?" He said, accenting every syllable in her name. She scrunched her face in concentration.

"Dare." She responded. He stared at her wide-eyed.

"I could kiss you right now for your courage my dear Gryffindor. This game was getting very dull. You're making The-Boy-Who-Just-Wont-Die look like a pussy." He replied. She took that to mean her dare would be interesting. "You have to take off my pants and wear my boxers all night." It was at that point she noticed he had removed them and the green silky material was on the coffee table.

"Ew. You're commando right now? Disgusting." She picked up the boxers and pulled them up.

"Hey, you can't wear your knicky-knacks under 'em." He said, slurring and dribbling all over the place.

"I wasn't gunna." She said as she pulled the underwear out of the left leg hole of the boxers. He looked at her with a look of pure confusion on his face.

"How the fuck did you do that?" He asked.

"Girl secret. Truth or Dare?" She asked, settling back down on the floor cross legged.

"Truth." He responded, quietly.

"Have you ever had a crush on any Hogwarts professor?" she asked, finishing off the last bit of alcohol in her bottle.

"Well McGonagall makes a very cute kitty cat but in person she reminds of a banshee so I'm gunna have to say no." He responded smoothly and handed his bottle to Hermione. She giggled and took a swig. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She responded non-chalantly.

"What question do you reeeeally NOT want me to ask?" he asked smirking at her.

_That evil bastard. _She tried to clench her teeth but knew, thanks to that freaking serum, Malfoy had won again.

"If I want to sleep with you." She said, a pained expression on her face.

"Do you?" He asked, his ponytail flapping around on top of his head as he laughed.

"You only get one question dickhead. Truth or Dare?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Dare."

"You have to wear my shirt for the rest of the night." She said, still glaring.

"Alright. Wanna wear my shirt?" He said, starring at her suggestively. She giggled.

"Yeah alright." She slid her shirt off revealing a black and pink striped bra and handed the skimpy thing to Malfoy, accepting his wife beater in return. Malfoy spied her belly button ring she had gotten over the summer and scrunched his face up.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"It's a belly button ring. Like an earring but for your stomach." She replied, slipping the wife beater on. He breathed out heavily.

"Its very nice." He replied, obviously getting a tad turned on at the sight of her stomach and the belly button ring.

The wife beater was a tad big on her but smelt like whiskey and fresh grass. She vaguely remembered back in sixth year, the amortentia potion smelling like fresh grass to her. Strange. She looked up and him and giggled. Her shirt barely covered his midriff. But somehow, he still looked quite handsome, wearing all of her clothes.

"My shirt suits you Granger. Truth or Dare?" He asked. She smiled at his compliment and picked 'Truth' before realizing a second later that she had just fucked herself over.

"Do you want to sleep with me Granger?" He asked, leaning over to her seductively. Their lips were inches away from each other and her heart beat sped up.

"Yes." She breathed out and his lips touched hers ever so gently. Something overtook her, probably the alcohol, or his intoxicating scent, but she kissed him back and let his tongue slid gently into her mouth. They kissed for what felt like hours, but must have been about a minute before they broke apart and Hermione breathed out 'Truth or Dare, Malfoy?'

"Dare." He said, settling back down in his original position with his finger held up to his lip, savoring her taste. "You taste like honey. It's delicious." She glared at him, remembering that kissing Malfoy was bad news and decided to exact revenge in a very sweet way.

"You have to grab your broom and fly up to McGonagall's window and write 'I Love You Professor-DM' in unwashable ink." She smirked at Malfoy as his smile fell.

"Fine. But you have to come with me." He said, glaring at her. He was not going to turn this dare down.

"Fine."

The stupidest thing Hermione and Malfoy did that night was leave their common room. Of course, they brought the alcohol with them and completely forgot what they were wearing.

They crept through the castle, trying to be quiet, but failing miserably as every time Hermione stumbled she would laugh and Draco would attempt to 'shhhh' her but start laughing too. Eventually they decided to just run down to the quidditch pitch and pray they didn't get caught. Somehow they didn't.

"Just do it Malfoy!" Hermione half yelled, half whispered as Draco sat perched outside McGonagall's window, balanced precariously on his broom, holding a paintbrush dipped in the irremovable, very permanent ink.

"Could you gimme a minute? I'm about to ruin my entire reputation with your stupid dare!" He whispered back down to her.

"Whaaaat!?" She whisper-yelled back.

"Shhhh!" He replied and began to trace the letters 'I love you' on McGonagall's window.

Hermione sat down against the castle wall and downed about a quarter of the new bottle Malfoy had gotten from his room. She was sitting there, touching her lips, recalling their kiss, when he touched down in front of her.

"Truth or Dare, my little bookworm." He said, as she attempted to restart her heart at his sudden intrusion.

"Dare, you twat." She responded, standing up shakily.

"I'm starting to rather enjoy your drunken inshults." He responded.

"Inshults?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"I meant insults and you know it." He answered, grabbing the bottle and taking a few quick gulps.

"I think you're drunk."

Silence.

"Duh." He said and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her heartbeat speeding up at their hands touching.

"Your dare is to follow me blindfolded to where ever I choose and kiss me." He said so calmly but with no smirk or scowl, just a serious look gracing his face. She should have said no. Her brain said say no. But all she could come up with was 'Ok.'

He conjured a small black wrap and tied it around her eyes.

The next thing she knew they were in the common room.

"You couldn't have just said, come back to the common room? What was with the blindfold?" She asked, after removing the offensive piece of cloth.

"More fun." He replied. She had to agree with him on that. The two couldn't stop laughing as they made their way through the castle and Hermione kept running into walls. He stepped towards her and held her face in his hands before pressing his lips against hers.

She wound her fingers into his hair and pulled his face closer to her, pressing their bodies flush against one another. His arms wrapped around her waist and he began to move his hand up under her (his) shirt.

If the two hadn't been so entirely wasted. If either of them had worn a watch. If Hermione had remembered to keep their password a secret then maybe Harry, Ron and Ginny wouldn't have opened the portrait hole at seven in the morning hoping to escort Hermione to breakfast and witness the two with lips locked in the middle of the common room, holding a blindfold and a broomstick.

*cough cough*

Hermione broke off the kiss and peered over Draco's shoulder.

_Shit._

"Hermione, why is Malfoy wearing your pants?" Harry asked. Draco turned around and winked. Just then an owl flew into the room via the portrait hole carrying a letter.

The letter said:

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I need to see you in my office in regards to your little stunt this morning._

_Professor McGonagall._

"Nice ponytail." Said Ginny. He flicked the offensive hair out of his eyes and smirked.

"My girlfriend seems to think so." And with that Draco once more captured Hermione in a kiss.

*The End*


End file.
